


【ŹOOĻ】L'appel du vide

by Bymichi



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-10-20 17:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bymichi/pseuds/Bymichi
Summary: 8月31日是ŹOOĻ的結成日，去年正式地公佈啦！今年正好一周年紀念，於是手癢地寫了這一篇賀文，尚未完結！ŹOOĻ中心，無CP請放心食用。CHINESE ONLY





	1. 01 Prologue

蓋上台本從異國文字中抬眸，映入亥清悠眼中的是一輪彎月。沒有被任何雲遮蔽、沒有任何阻擋物，即使是住在布魯克林這種高樓大廈林立的地方，只要住處的樓層夠高仍然有機會見到這樣的明月。這是他來到了紐約的第五年了，從日本到紐約沒有太大變化，只是語言方面由日文變成英文吃的方面則由悠自己掌廚，想吃在美國吃日式料理不是難事。

是呀，沒太大的變化。除了沒有那幾個煩人的傢伙在身邊轉來轉去外，一切就跟在日本一樣。他想。為什麼他會在這裡呢，說起來長也不長短也不短，只不過是當初答應月雲了的期限已到團體自然解散，雖然狗丸透真曾經阻止過，每個人都有想要繼續在台上唱下去的心，可是唯獨他卻想退下這個有著夢想的舞台。

九条天他已經打敗過了，在年末的舞台上拼盡全力的堂堂正正地。這個目標已經達成不再需要什麼協助，因此亥清悠決定離開，沒有了CENTER的組合就不再平衡，其他人也在多方思索過後做其他的事。狗丸透真依舊在台上唱著歌，只是不再是大舞台而是像地下樂團那般在LIVE HOUSE進行表演、棗巳波仍然當著演員，敬業且有著好演技的他現在在日本跟IDOLiSH7的二階堂大和和RE:VALE的千一同獲得了獎項、御堂虎於既沒有繼承家業也沒有實現起少時夢想而是當起了模特兒，接獲的廣告數量之多足以跟十龍之介媲美。

而他，亥清悠。

在美國紐約開始了好久沒有接觸的演員生涯，只不過不是電視上而是舞台上、是在跟以前不一樣的舞台上，沒有粉絲的瘋狂歡呼聲，只有在完結時例行的掌聲而已。偶然有機會的話，還是能夠聽到歡呼、不過也跟在日本那時不一樣，在這裡的歡呼是屬於純粹對舞台劇的欣賞，沒有加摻太多的情感。至於，為什麼他選擇站上這樣的舞台，不外乎就是在兒時所獲得的教育除了歌唱外便是演技。

雖然退出了偶像圈，可是不代表他就要無視唱歌，雖然不是常常接到音樂劇這個工作、一年有一套也已經足夠了，平時可以在租用的練習室去練練唱腔。

手機螢幕因為一些軟件的通知消息而閃亮起來，螢幕上所顯示的日期為八月一日。再過一個月就是ZOOL的周年紀念、即使他們已經解散了粉絲仍然在等待有朝一日可以合體的他們，這一點倒是讓亥清悠覺得訝異，他以為世間上所有的人都是一個樣子。只要當一個事物消逝另一個事物再起時，已消逝的那個便會消失在眾人的記憶中。然而，即使他們已經退出樂壇至少有幾年也好，網絡上討論他們的聲音仍然相當的多。

會有這些原因，估計和他的幾個團員有關，他想。幾乎每一個都在螢幕上活躍，新聞報導也會打上【元ZOOL】的字樣，一些好奇心旺盛的人便會去搜尋，久而久之就開啟了各種話題。就連已經不在日本打滾的他，也會被人提及、要是好運的話在布魯克林偶然也會日本旅客在街頭或是劇場裡認出了他，這些狀況，都是以前的他沒有想過的。

思及此，他又想起了日前發生的小事情。

雖然ZOOL是已經解散了，但是內部的聯繫仍在。透真有空的時候也會飛到紐約這兒來找他聚聚舊、吃個飯更甚是他被硬拉著一起參加一起當地旅行團，原因是因為透真不會英文需要一個翻譯。（不過團費不用他付就沒所謂了，虧的不是他）虎於所代言的牌子有些是國際品牌、在美國這邊的電視節目上也會看見，至於巳波……算是現在接觸最少的一個，一般來說都是他單方面去找這個人的資訊。

ZOOL內部的Rabbit Chat Group沒有被解散，在成團紀念日前一個月時透真就曾經發過消息。「要不要趁這個時間合體一次？」難得地，虎於和巳波都答應了，剩下他沒有答覆。「啊啊——阿悠不用急著回答，你的工作比我們麻煩……看清楚時間再安排吧。來不了就連線好了！」在他思索著的時候，透真已經逕自地幫他找到了正在想的『無法去的話該怎麼辦？』的解決方法了。當時看著這個訊息的他，只是傳了個苦笑的國王布丁過去。

而現在時間已經逐漸接近，他翻了翻接下來這個八月的時間表。看來很空閒，上一個工作已經結束、下一個則是九月才開始，他最後撇了撇嘴隨便給在美國這邊的經紀人傳了個訊息。

“ I need to go back Japan for a month. DON’T CALL ME! I need a time to relax.”

然後刷起了航空消息。

誰都沒有想到，曾經說過不再回去日本的傢伙現在就在成田機場那裡辦理出境手續呢？亥清悠腹腓。「久違的日本。」在出了航廈的時候他挺起胸膛深深吸了口氣，太久沒有乘搭長途飛機使他的體力有點吃不消，他推著行李箱緩慢地行走。初昇曬落的陽光射在他的身上並不熱，暖烘烘的反而讓人很想睡覺，習慣了美國的時間，回到日本這邊要調回來有點困難。要不，就在這裡找個地方坐著先睡一覺吧？他想。比起這種狀態獨自回去家裡，應該安全許多。

正當他準備找個長椅實行這個想法時，一個身影和一把熟悉的嗓音擋去了他的視線。即使逆光，他還是能辨認到眼前這個人。他誇張地哈氣，不用想肯定又是那個多嘴的經紀人透露的了。悠搔搔頭無奈道，「大明星這麼一大早不用上班？」

「我是來接你的。」

在副駕座裡瞧著那傢伙認真地駕駛的側顏，忽然有點不甘心、明明誰都沒有通知就這樣回來是想給他們一個驚喜的，結果都泡湯了！亥清悠托著腮生著悶氣地敲著手機，幾句不滿的抱怨便連想都不想的傳了自己的美國經紀人，思毫不管之後經紀人有可能擔心得打跨海電話，直接暫時性地封鎖了他。反正，找不到他人還有隔壁那傢伙可以問嘛！他賭氣地將手機塞回褲袋。

“I worry about you because you go back to Japan by oneself.” Alex

“I’M NOT A CHILD, I am an adult!!” HARUKA

“I KNOW, but why you look Angry?I Just call Minami to pick you up, don’t tell me you afraid him?” Alex

“No, I’m not afraid him, you don’t understand why i am angry, I don’t want to tell you the reason too. You think by youself! AND BECAUSE I AM ANGRY NOW. SO I don’t want to talk with you now Alex, I HATE YOU! AND DON’T YOU DARE TO FIND ME THIS MONTH EVER! If you want to know where I am, what I am doing, go ask Minami!” HARUKA

要說到為什麼自己的經紀人會跟這傢伙認識，大概得要從他第一年到紐約的時候說起。三個大人以不安全為由的跟著他一起到紐約並且住了一個月，在他四處奔波地去見還有連絡的熟人甚至已經被約談的經紀公司時，他們三個全程都跟在身邊。

過度保護用在他們身上正好合適，他想。明明這些事，他自己一個人都可以搞定甚至速度會更快完成可就一個比一個還要不放心！他嘆著氣的跟隨幾個大人的步伐遊走在紐約的鬧市，而跟Alex會面便是在唐人街的一間中餐館。

就是這一個開端！讓這兩個人碰著臉甚至是交流起來。思及此，悠咬牙切齒地嘟嚷。

仿佛是察覺到了旁人正生著什麼的悶氣，「他也是擔心你。」駕駛座上的棗巳波淡淡地說。悠瞄眼巳波後把視野放到窗外，「我是個大人了。」本來是熟悉到不行的景色此刻竟如同幻景般不實存在，亥清悠這才驚覺原來他已經離開了日本這麼多年，久到了日本的街道他都覺得有些陌生。

「我知道。」唯一沒變的，大概就是棗巳波這把仿佛會敲響人心的嗓音。可是對於他們三人來說……陽光猛然射進窗內，棗巳波拉下了太陽播板時輕說：「亥清先生還是亥清先生啊……。」聞見此的悠撇了撇嘴，默不作聲地把頭埋進了臂彎。

亥清悠做了一個夢。

為什麼能這麼快認知到是夢？大概是因為記憶中身影快要淡薄得記不清的父母站在他的眼前。他在舞台上和其他三人唱著要顫覆世界、以下剋上的歌，他的父母明明不懂什麼音樂也跟隨著旋轉節拍的應援。還有那個——即使他已經不恨但也不會再喜歡上的男人也面帶微笑地、眼神有著誇獎的看著他。

一想到這個絲毫不覺得自己做錯什麼的男人出現在自己的夢裡，悠便感到一陣不舒服，可是他卻又不得不承認，這個夢是他最想看見的真實。

「醒了？」渾渾噩噩地從床上坐起，亥清悠下意識地往前想找什麼靠著的時候才倏然驚醒！現在他是在日本，不是在美國家裡，住的地方擺設完全不一樣。他改以手肘撐著膝蓋，食指輕揉眉尾試圖從迷糊的睡眠醒來，空著的手接過了巳波遞過去的水杯咕嚕咕嚕地喝完。瞧見前任主唱這個樣子，巳波不由得掩嘴輕笑。「太像一個宿醉的大叔了。」悠齜牙咧嘴地回道：「你試著從時差有十三個小時的國家回來看看？」

悠站了起身，開始輕車熟路地到梳洗處。擺設都沒有變，而且地方也很整齊乾淨，他還以為這麼久沒回來了全都是灰塵畢竟他也沒有刻意地去請人幫忙打掃。完成了所有梳洗程序，他回到客廳打開冰箱時被滿是食材的裡頭嚇了一跳，「……你們是有誰把我這兒當家住了嗎？我是不是該要向你們收到租借費？」

「亥清先生的費用是怎樣呢？啊先說好了，我可是幾乎兩周就打掃一次哦？清潔費要記得算呢。」當他沒有說過要收費的話吧。這五年的清潔費怎麼也會很高息。悠嗤了聲，在他好好地坐在餐桌前時桌上便多出了餐點看得他瞪圓了雙眼。「還沒吃飯吧？不嫌棄的話？」結果是，意外地好吃。雖然只是簡單的咖哩卻比在外邊賣的要來得好吃多，也和美國那邊的咖哩比起來口感要更加柔和一點和他的口味很合符甚至比起他在美國自己弄的時候要來得要好。

這個人也不是沒有變化啊，悠想。

不過其實他也發現自己並不怎麼知道棗巳波的私下模樣到底是怎樣，雖然自問大概比任何人都要熟知他但是論私下的話，大概就是一無所知的程度，畢竟對方的私人大多時間都是獨自一人度過別人毫無涉足之處。就連唯一一次知道對方是怎麼過私人時間的，也是因為了先生的關係才有緣得知。所以即使棗巳波會煮食什麼的，也不是沒可能只不過是他不清楚而已。

用餐完畢並且將餐具洗好，悠才開始刷起了手機。沒想到意外地安靜，向來話嘮的經紀人竟然沒有在他下令不要再找他使他有點訝異。不過按這個傢伙的性格來說，估計是真的問過了巳波確認自己已經安全到達居所後便放心吧。

「巳波，透真的LIVE大概都什麼時候舉行？」由於沒有既定行程，悠很有空。記得狗丸現在是在LIVE HOUSE定期演唱，這段空閒的時間如其在家裡荒廢不如直接先去探訪看看。運氣好的話，搞不好能嚇到狗丸一跳呢。

叮噹——

忽然巳波的Rabbit Chat個人視窗單出，約莫一年前的聊天記錄被翻新，一串網取代了乏味的貼圖。就這樣單看名字就知道了，這個網址，是狗丸透真的個人官方網站。

「何不自己去看看？」巳波說。

和其他人的個人網站不同，狗丸的網站相當簡潔沒有太複雜的設計令人一目了然。悠點開了寫著時間表的面頁，裡面很清楚地寫著會舉行LIVE的時間，正好在明天有一場。「是要去看狗丸先生嗎？」巳波發出疑問，「啊、巳波明天有空吧？跟我一起去吧。」他也很久沒有聽透真唱歌了。

「可以是可以，不過亥清先生有票嗎？」

狗丸透真的SOLO LIVE相當受歡迎，不提早在網上買票的話是連當日票都沒辦法買到的，明明不是正式的演唱會卻還是有這種盛況。除了因為是【元ZOOL】的一員外，大多的主因還是在狗丸透真這個人的魅力下，偶然在節目上拋頭露面，談吐舉止上也跟一般偶像不同的狗丸深受年輕少女少年們歡迎，唱的歌也因為風格非一般而受到唱片公司青睞。雖然被各大公司相中但是狗丸透真沒有將自己綁死在合約之下，而是自由業。

「利用關係進去不可以嗎。」不過這就失去了他想給人驚喜的狀況了，他撐著下頷想。「那麼——你能付出什麼代價呢？亥清先生。」棗巳波的手裡拿著一張通行證，嘴角輕揚。

那是工作人員的後台證。看清了證件的悠不禁瞪大眼，這個人到底是用什麼方法去拿到這東西的！

「免費讓你住在我家……？」他悄悄試探。「不行。」棗巳波的笑意又再加大了些，這讓悠覺得看到了狡猾的狐狸一樣。接下來巳波開的條件，不是天堂就是地獄了吧？亥清悠感覺到太陽穴隱隱作痛。他怎麼會忘記，這個人是他認識的人當中，數一數二腹黑的呢！是唯一一個可以跟九条天並列第一的人！

他深呼吸口氣，靜待棗巳波開出條件。

「亥清先生，唱我的歌吧。」


	2. 02 Toma

狗丸透真最近很常在凌晨三時驚醒，在驚醒後他還記得夢境的內容。

五光十色的燈光、人們的呼叫聲、震耳欲聾的音響，還有載歌載舞的他們。他不用回頭也知道，在他身後的到底誰，熟悉的嗓音、舞蹈節拍，他都知道是誰。

他放開胸懷地、毫無壓力地歌唱，當他的腳踏上舞台上的音箱時近於舞台下方的幾個臉孔卻讓他嚇一跳。是他的前團員，是NO_MAD的夥伴。每一個的表情都是憎恨、厭惡。『是你拋棄了我們，狗丸透真。』耳畔傳來了他們的惡言，可是狗丸心裡很清楚不是他拋棄了他們——而是這幾個人拋棄了他。

他內心嘲諷了幾聲，隨即又再度重力踩上音箱上！當初放棄的傢伙們，瞪大眼睛瞧著吧！ZOOL絕對會爬上這個世界的頂端！

仕留めてやる——！

狗丸透真苦笑著抹去額上的汗珠，ZOOL就算了沒想到連NO_MAD都在。這個夢好像每一次都會不同、每一次都會變得不一樣，可是唯一的共同點就是他的身後一定有那幾個人。那是他被前成員拋棄後找到的居所，是他所喜歡的成員們。

拿起在旁邊的鬧鐘瞄了眼，凌晨五時……這下好了根本不用睡覺。雖然工作下午一時許才開始，但他已經養成了早起的習慣，而且在LIVE SHOW舉辦之前必定會去開嗓練習。既然是已經五時許了，再睡下去就真的怕起不來。

啊啊——果然起床吧。他想。

當他踏進LIVE HOUSE時所有人立即整齊地轉向了他，齊整度足以讓他整個人嚇得彈起。但是隨之而來的便是此起彼落的道早聲，他怔愣了會最後露齒大聲回應。這個地方的所有員工，都是他一個一個從信任的朋友中找起，有些是在月雲事務所被辭退後沒有工作、有些則是剛畢業找不到工作，當中也有一些是較為年長的人，不是同情才會想僱用他們，而是狗丸透真在不同的時期都曾經受過對方的協助，透真不過是報恩而已。

在踏入會議室準備跟今天合作的樂隊傾談前便被叫住，回首一看是棗巳波。

「狗丸先生，你的黑眼圈很嚴重。昨晚沒睡好？」」巳波淡薄的嗓音指出了狗丸臉上的突兀，他將厚重的文件遞給了狗丸。察覺到前團員現工作夥伴的關心，狗丸透真笑了笑道：「不用擔心，常有的事啦。倒是巳波精神很好呢。」想起了昨天的熬夜巳波垂眼輕笑，「不、我也沒怎麼睡好只是很奇怪，現在很精神。」他伸出手硬是將狗丸整個人轉了個方向，「時間快到了，狗丸先生，他們已經在裡面了哦。」快要被推進會議室內時狗丸急速剎了車，「巳波，你真的覺得這個樂隊可以演奏到你的歌吧？」

「是的。」棗巳波堅定回答。

狗丸透真喜歡發挖新的樂隊協助他們上升，這個習慣是在他每一場演出後看到網絡上對於樂隊成員的各種議論聲才有的。新人樂隊缺乏提拔沒有公司成為後盾，在曾經被拋棄過但又被撿了回去的狗丸眼中這些人只是差一個伯樂。有些不過是十六、七歲的年輕人，最大的則是一個已經三十多歲的上班族樂隊，發挖新的樂隊讓他們發光發熱是狗丸現在正在進行的事。

因為他曾經都被發挖過。即使那個人只是把他當成復仇的工具也好，他所過的三年卻是真實無比。儘管現在月雲了已經不再在這個圈子裡出沒也好，這份恩情狗丸很想要報答。既然他有這股力量，為什麼不用呢？這麼想清以後，狗丸便付諸實行。

雖然曾經被六弥ナギ 吐槽過這樣的行為跟諾斯米亞的大王子沒倆樣可是透真心裡卻很清楚兩者的分別，那就是他會永遠支持這些人的發展除非對方主動跟他說不幹了。而他在進行這麼多年的時間內又真的遇不上三分鐘熱度的人，這些人都是相當熱愛音樂、想用音樂向全世界宣告自己的存在。

嘿、這樣的人不覺得不支持很浪費的嗎？當他這樣向巳波說的時候，不意外地獲得了一記沒好氣的眼神。「即使我拒絕狗丸先生也會拉我下水吧？」他將手中的啤酒一飲而盡，仰頭誇張地感嘆後才轉向了還在等待他回答的巳波。「嘿嘿——這是當然的。」結果就是這樣。棗巳波被他拉了下水、至於御堂虎於呢？雖然沒有明說但有時候也會提供一些協助，因為他們都知道這些人不該被埋沒在黑暗之中。

「那麼——今後就多多指教了。」

「是！」

當他站在被黑暗籠罩的舞台上時他很清楚地瞧見了熟悉的臉孔出現在觀眾席之間，和夢境重合得太相似使他一度懷疑自己是不是又再度陷入夢中。可是在和那人四目相投後他就知道這不是夢起而是真實、那雙金黃瞳眸真的出現在自己的現實而非夢鄉。那張還很年輕的臉露出逗皮的笑容，在只有他們互相看見的空間下他看到了對方張開的嘴正在說些什麼。『透真——不把這場LIVE的氣氛炒熱我可不會原諒你哦！』他垂著頭輕笑，然後就在寂靜之間將麥克風貼近唇邊，他的呼吸透過揚聲器傳遞到整個會場，就在這個瞬間觀眾們開始竊竊私語。

隨後整個場地便立即沸騰起來！

LIVE SHOW完滿落幕，狗丸透真在最後的安可結束後箭步的衝向了待客室。他很想知道在觀眾席的那個人到底是他睡眠不足引起的幻覺還是真的回來了日本。待客室逐漸接近，他佇足於門前調整呼吸、玻璃門被推開的一刻所有擔憂都煙消雲散。

「亥——清——悠！」

他手刀衝上前一把抱住了隔了一個月沒見如同弟弟般的友人，這個強而有力的擁抱來得突然悠連躲開都來不及就立即被對方摟進了懷裡、背部也被大力地拍著！終於在悠忍不住用力推開這令人害羞的肢體接觸狗丸才冷靜下來觀察這個孩子，明明只是一個月沒見而已，總覺得悠好像又長大了些。是因為在美國的關係嗎？狗丸一邊圍著悠走偏頭想。

「欸欸，ハル 是不是長高啦？」他伸手比劃了幾下，當悠以看笨蛋的眼神看著他時才警覺起來有什麼不對勁。「哦不對！你這傢伙回來了怎麼不跟我說一聲！」悠環手抱胸，驕傲地抬頭：「哼哼、嚇一跳吧！」的確嚇一跳了。不過更多的是，狗丸透真覺得自己今晚肯定能有一覺好眠，現在回想起來那些這段時間總是在困擾他的夢境說不定只是在提醒他，有重要的人要回來了。而笨拙的自己卻沒有想到這一點。明天沒有行程、是休假。在想法出現在腦袋前口便立即的替他說了出來：「 ハル，要一起去吃飯嗎？以前常去的居酒屋還在哦。」

這一次悠沒有像以前一樣拒絕他。

這家居酒屋從狗丸還是NO_MAD時期起便已經開始光顧，是老熟客了。這家小本經營的小店老闆田中先生在看到來人的時候不由得咧開了嘴甚至直接關門不做外人生意，開始自作主張地對廚房吆喝起來。眼尾多了魚尾紋的老闆笑起依舊爽朗，也不變地叫著悠的暱稱。「哎呀，怎麼三缺一了？小悠也長大了啊——」

御堂虎於有工作在身沒辦法跟他們接頭這事實在可惜，原本以為透真會直接跟虎於說自己回來了的悠也在得知對方沒有把這個驚喜公開時鬆了口氣。「大將！這帳單留給虎於啊——他說這次的帳都歸他。」狗丸透真在坐下後笑著跟熟人聊天，這個老闆從他在年輕時照顧他到現在已有一定年紀，從他隕落到復歸再到自由。一稍有什麼不安，他也是在這個居酒屋裡聊天解悶。

說老闆是看著ZOOL成長到解散也不為過。「哈哈、好的——你就不要又吃虧他了，儘管虎小子有錢。」田中先生笑道，「大將你這裡太便宜啦哪會吃虧他？這麼多年他也沒刷過超過一萬的帳單！」悠邊晃了晃手中的杯子道，精瑩通透的金黃液體透過玻璃照著田中先生和藹的笑容。「我都離開了這麼久，價錢還是跟我五年前到這裡吃時一樣。大將你就沒有想過漲價麼？」田中先生的手停頓片刻，「對於我來說呀，能生活就沒問題了。」悠輕哼了聲表示理解。

接下來的時候除了吃就沒有別的話語了，田中先生的手藝還是跟以前一樣好、壽司捏得形狀好看、生魚片新鮮得讓人停不下來，炸雞翅脆得連骨頭也能吞下使人禁不住的伸出手拿起第二隻。將拇指的醬汁都吸吮乾淨後，悠才拿起面紙抹去剩餘的油漬，旁邊的兩個大人也早已吃得滿足談著什麼他不知道的事。

「哼——原來是這樣呀，難怪巳波有那張證呢。」他抬著下頷看向了身旁人，棗巳波雖然繼續著演員工作但實際上也是透真個人公司的幫手之一，有著好頭腦的他在商業洽談方面上幫了透真很大的忙。有時候悠會覺得自己離他們很遠——，遠到伸手不可觸及，不過作為切割這一切的人沒有抱怨的資格這點他也很清楚。

聽出了悠話裡真意的巳波將狗丸透真一直很掙扎的事告知了悠：「狗丸先生曾經有考慮過要不要跟你談合同問題哦，亥清先生。」悠斜視了眼正企圖掩飾自己慌張的狗丸，扛著腮的等待這個人的解釋。狗丸透真嘆氣，他轉頭與悠四目相對、深呼吸道：「呃、——就，既然身邊有寶藏為何還要拱手讓人……？」

「悠。」狗丸透真第一次如此正式地悠的名字，這麼嚴肅的語氣搞得悠有點不知所措。「我們再組一次團吧！」


	3. 03 Torao

「御堂先生，請表現得帥氣一點！」

白色的布景板、穿著高級的衣服、被擦得閃亮的皮鞋，男人單手扶著椅背輕靠著椅子。即使年齡上增卻不減當年帥氣、只會越發有魅力，御堂虎於就是這樣的人。拿著名牌香水的手被攝影師所放大拍照，最後一張廣告用的寫真便已經完成，他踏出了攝影範圍，從後方的STAFF所在地開始進行著檢查。選出了最完美的幾張照片以後，他便準備著手下一項工作。

當他抬頭的時候，與一雙意想不到的眼睛四目相投，最後緩緩地說出了那雙眼睛的主人名字。「悠。」

夜幕來臨，亥清悠怎麼也沒想到自己還是會去高級餐廳。就算是在匯率高、物價也高的美國也好，他也從來沒有去過一次餐廳，因為在自食其力的這些年為了存款有點看頭所以都在節衣縮食再加上即使在美國待了這麼久，他的胃依然是日本人的胃。美國的食物，實在無法符合亥清悠的胃袋的審美。因此就以上兩個原因，就算在美國有日式料理店也好，金額上的差距實在讓他無法下手。

雖然他現在眼前這個人，曾經給過他一張信用卡；說要是以後有什麼需要，刷卡就好錢這個人來付。這張卡最後下場當然是被鎖了在家裡的抽屜，一分錢都沒有被刷過。「這個笨蛋有錢人。」忖度至此，悠禁不住喃喃自語起來。

明明已經避開了高級餐廳或是昂貴餐廳這麼久了，到最後還是因為御堂虎於的關係而踏入了這個場所，而且不知道為什麼，總有一種微妙且格格不入的感覺圍繞在他們的身邊。坐在坐位上，以餐牌遮臉左顧右盼了許久，才終於發現到了問題所在。

就是他身上的衣服大有問題！在這裡用餐的人不是身穿高級西裝便是高級禮服，就連虎於身上那件也因為自身喜好關係就連私服也是傾向於休閒型的西裝，可是再看看他亥清悠？運動服、牛仔褲、運動鞋……儼然就是一個剛運動完要回家的人。果然格格不入！早知如此，就不要答應讓虎於選擇去哪個地方吃飯了！悠一邊生著悶氣一邊快速地瞄過餐單向在一旁已經等待多時的侍者點餐。

「哎，悠。我明明就給了你那張信用卡，可是你好像都沒有用啊？」仿佛是為了打開話閘子，御堂虎於硬是開啟了話題。悠將嘴裡多汁又厚的牛扒塊吞下，拿起餐巾抹去溢出嘴角的肉汁才道：「我才不想欠你人情呢。」誰知道御堂虎於這個人當初給自己那張信用卡是打算做什麼啊？雖然虎於不是這樣的人，可是對於悠來說真的不想欠任何一個人的人情。

御堂虎於知道亥清悠的個性，所以也沒有再多的糾結，於是這一場會面便由沉默主導直至用餐完畢結帳為止。說起來，雖然一起共事了這麼久可是虎於卻還是不清楚悠，也不是不清楚只是如果以深入了解來說比起透真、比起巳波，他御堂虎於對亥清悠的所知更加少、更加淺，即使他知道悠的過去如是……。

不過即便如此，也不阻礙他覺得亥清悠是個厲害的人。

有誰能當著所有人的面前說出自己不堪的過去呢？又有誰可以用有致命吸引力的歌聲來讓所有人為之動容？就連那個諾斯米亞的大皇子仍都為此而感受到魅力，這就是悠厲害之處。

御堂虎於覺得，有著這麼厲害影響力的人在如此年輕的時間息影實在是遺憾。雖然他如今是在模特兒界活躍，可一旦他站上那個伸展台上、被鎂光燈所照亮時，在那個被白光晃眼的瞬間總是讓他想起了他還是以ŹOOĻ這個身份站在舞台上時那種鼓動、那種從未感受過的興奮。

可以的話，他實在好想再次再組一次ŹOOĻ。不只是用這個名字隨隨便便組一個組合，而是由他們四個再度聚在一起、在舞台上向世人訴說所有事情，如果是其他人的話就不是ŹOOĻ了一定得要這四個人不可！如此一來，即使不被注目、即使不成為鏡頭中的主角，而是在他們的背後支撐著他們、虎於也沒有任何怨言，因為一直以來他便是這樣做。

在踏出餐廳後，虎於瞧著百無聊賴正等著他決定下一步要做什麼的悠。在還沒意識過來之際，他便道出了就連狗丸透真、棗巳波都毫不知情，他仍埋藏在心裡許久的話語。

「悠，跟我再組一次團吧！」聞見此，悠瞪圓了雙眼，誇張的哈？了聲。那雙金黃瞳眸露出驚奇的神情，年長的人語氣說這句的時候有些急切又帶著希冀，不過這倒不是令悠驚訝的的原因。而是，這個人居然說出了跟透真那天和他提議的差不多的內容。

悠抿著唇，不發一語地走在他的前方。

虎於倒是沒有催促，因為他知道就算催還是改變不了悠的決定，只是有些好笑，他現在的心情仿如第一次向喜歡的女孩邀約時那種緊張感。

不過呀，當那句話脫口而出的時候。虎於覺得，有一種無比舒服的感覺充斥全身，大概這就是所謂的釋放了壓力吧？御堂虎於想，不管未來悠的答覆如何，確切了自己心意的他再也沒有任何負擔了。就連走在伸展台上，也不會有壓力、也不會有一種隨時想要逃走的想法。

明天的工作，他可以好好地做了。


	4. 04 Minami

離別是件難過得不得了的事，棗巳波相當討厭。不管是在片場時因角色的戲份已經殺青而需要離開也好、還是因為一場演唱會已經完結也好，他都一直默默戴上了笑臉面具企圖阻礙一絲悲傷洩露。在殺青時接上祝花也是笑著的，在演唱會完結時向台下的觀眾說「我們下次再見——！」也是笑著的，不管如何佯裝著笑著說話也好、佯裝著笑著面對也好，在內心裡幻化成年幼自己的幻影卻一次又一次地幫他哭出來。

是呀，他其實很不喜歡離別。因為那既傷心又難過，每個人都愁眉苦臉好不開心，所以只要能改變一點氣氛也好，一直以來他在這些場合都是以笑臉迎人，不過正確點來說，是假笑才對。他想。

棗巳波的人生裡見識過的離別有許多個、也都是不同的場合，比方說片場的殺青、比方說演唱會的結束、比方說在上課後的下課時間、又比如說，一首新作詞曲的歌在完成的那刻，但這些殺傷力都不比他經歷過最悲哀的兩次離別。

他人生中最重要的導師、教會了他如何去敝開自己的心房讓他見識到了編曲這個絕妙世界的美麗，雖然是他自己先離開對方拋下對方的但是面對的卻是比離別更為之煎熬的過程、那時候他其實已經預想過許多次，各式各樣的場合可是當真正遇上了卻什麼都不會說、腦袋變得空白，就連笑著去面對櫻先生他也做不到。

最終，還是哭喪著臉的送走櫻先生。

他以為他人生中已經沒有離別了，就連ŹOOĻ本身的只有三年的活動期限也因為各人的各種推翻月雲了也變得從沒存在過似的，去到了一起活動的第四年他甚至已經覺得大概可以跟這三個人一起走下去吧？不管是七年或是十年、二十年也好，他都會跟ŹOOĻ一起走下去直到再也唱不出歌來、跳不出舞來、作不出歌來才會停止活動。

沒想到在第五年，亥清悠便提出了想要退團的想法。儘管有許多的不滿不安，可是在聽完那孩子所說的話最後還是答應了主唱的任性要求。在道別演唱會上，雖然跟粉絲們說了，我們會再見面的！但是大家都很清楚，這個再次見面的時刻不會那麼快到來。

雖然現實也沒有如他所料那般ŹOOĻ的名字會逐漸地消失在眾人的視野，每當他們每一個人有機會在電視上露面時在網絡裡總會有一番討論，甚至可以拿他們以前的事跡來大聊一番！以這種模樣植入在所有人的心底裡，是棗巳波從沒想過的。

ŹOOĻ的每一個人都以不同的身份在娛樂圈中活躍著，他是演員、狗丸先生是幕後的培訓人以及地下歌手、御堂先生是模特兒，至於亥清先生似乎更傾向舞台演員多一些。不管是他、狗丸還是御堂也好，只要一上電視就會被標籤著「元ŹOOĻ」的字樣，對於這個稱號好奇的人自然是會去搜索了，所以偶然也會看到好幾篇關於他們的討論，不過這個狀況，並不適合用在亥清悠身上，儘管因為影像及歌聲的原因而討論度也是很高，可是卻因為沒有偶然在電視節目上露面的關係，所以很快就會沒有了聲音。

亥清悠的狀況更加適合用在曇花一現這個詞語吧，棗巳波想。

然後，因為沒有任何人投反對票的關係，ŹOOĻ就這樣解散，最後一次以這個身份聚在一起的時候是在道別演唱會完結後的慶功宴。他們四個人豪爽地包下了田中先生的店（當然付錢的是御堂家的大少爺），在那小小的空間裡，本來就算在各種場合完結後他們都不會隨意地喝上酒的只是那一天的情況不同，狗丸先生也難得地點了啤酒，大家也沒有阻止而是紛紛向田中先生點了不同種類的酒。

整個過程的氣氛很愉快，完全沒有一絲他們已經解散了！的氣氛。直到亥清悠說出了第二日就會立即出發去紐約的時候，靜寂無聲只剩下田中先生在處理他們的料理的聲音，鐵板的滋滋聲代表著他們三人忐忑不安的心，棗巳波不發一語地捻起清酒杯遞往唇邊。

「好了，你們之後都沒工作吧。反正肯定沒這麼快有工作吧，所以，全部都給我去旅行。」打破寂靜的，是御堂先生，他晃了晃手中的手機，「我訂了一架私人飛機，都給我去紐約。」就因為這個大少爺的任性決定，雖然被亥清先生大力吐槽過他們甚至連繁瑣的入境手續都沒有做，但御堂先生還是一通電話就把這些東西全都弄好了，「……有錢就給我省下來啊……為什麼非要跟著我去美國不可啊你們……」亥清先生的吐槽聽起有氣無力，甚至無奈的笑了出來。於是在御堂先生的幫助下，他們全都跟上了亥清先生的腳步，甚至在美國住上了一個月。

本來還在擔心亥清先生在那邊沒有人脈的御堂先生甚至打算用上什麼方法來幫助他，可是當在機場看到來接他的人就知道這點不用擔心了。TRIGGER的九条天目前在美國工作中，單獨的舞台劇演出讓他跟隊友暫時分隔兩地，九条先生在看到不只有亥清先生的時候瞪大了眼。

「你可沒跟我說他們也一起過來。」九条天蹙著眉說，亥清悠聳了聳肩：「他們是自己跟過來的，可沒要跟我一起留在美國……等一下，你們是真的只會在美國逗留一段時間而不是打算長住吧！」當狗丸透真啊了聲的說著原來還有這個方法時，御堂先生就已經開始著手查資料惹得亥清先生氣急敗壞地搶走了所有人但不包括九条天的手機，望著ŹOOĻ們的互動，九条天掩住唇遮掩笑意。

當一切真的弄好的時候，已經是那時候的一個月後的事情了然後就是整整快四年的沒在日本相聚過，回憶至此，棗巳波捻起了側髮輕磨。在ŹOOĻ沒有活動的那段時間他甚至曾經因為不習慣的關係而迷失過，當然至今他仍然覺得自己走不出名為ŹOOĻ的迷宮可是狀況已經比之前要好太多。因此，在他收到了亥清先生的經紀人的短訊時。本來錯綜複雜的迷宮立即有了指引，他也不再於迷霧裡行走。

說起來ŹOOĻ給了他很多，最多的一樣東西便是「勇氣」。在櫻先生離去的時候他曾有過一欲不振的狀況，不過他的本職是演員很會隱藏所以旁人都看不出來，唯獨ŹOOĻ唯獨那三個人一言戳穿他的偽裝將一直豎直的刺一一拔走。明明不是義務卻也在櫻先生下葬的那天，陪同他出席葬禮陪同他將花朵獻於他那已然沉睡的老師，也在他拒絕在忌日前往墓園時拉著他去，雖然用的都是強硬的手法也讓他們曾為吵過一架，但是對於現在的棗巳波來說，都相當的感謝這些行動。不然，就算過了多久他想他也沒有勇氣可以踏入這個櫻先生永眠的地方吧。

棗巳波雙手插在長衣的口袋裡，默然的看著刻著櫻春樹之名的墓碑，風蕭蕭地將他的頭髮及長衣衣擺悄然地吹起，幾片落葉輕巧地落在他的肩上。「棗氏……」忽然出現帶有外國口音的叫喚令他轉過身，諾斯米亞的二皇子驚訝的樣子映進了他的眸內。

說起來，本來應該是跟六彌先生合不來的可是不知不覺卻走很近，印象中是因為在櫻先生下葬之後的時間吧，在他還是不想面對的時候六彌先生直接罵了他一頓讓他霎時醒來。也因為有了這個關係，他們才會成為不用特別在意對方，可以互相惡口的「朋友」，在ŹOOĻ當初宣佈要解散的時候六彌先生也是第一個直接給他來一通電話的人，說是八掛但其實是擔心。

「櫻先生，還有六彌先生。」他將被吹起的側髮穩在耳後，偏過頭笑著道：「之後，請一定要聽聽ŹOOĻ最棒的歌。」儘管至今為止他創作過的歌都是最棒的，可是棗巳波覺得現在完成的那首歌是這麼多首裡最高、最厲害、最有力的歌，他也知道除了亥清悠、狗丸透真外沒有任何人能唱得出來，是專屬於他們、專屬於ŹOOĻ的歌！六彌凪眨了眨眼，最後輕輕的了然地笑了。「OK，我會聽著的。」


	5. 05 Haruka

毫無變裝地走在街上也沒有被認出來，亥清悠覺得這種日子相當來之不易。按以前來說的話，只要露出一雙眼睛，就會被無數的尖叫聲包圍到沒辦法行動，而如今因為他在日本已息影的關係所以沒人認識他，儘管還是有人會認出來自己曾是一介小偶像但也不過也只覺得眼熟似是在哪看過，只瞥一眼撇頭就走的程度。

離下一個工作還剩下半個月，在日本的這段期間以及跟他們三人的交流後才驚覺原來不只有他還在ŹOOĻ這個回圈裡，儘管沒有明說並且在離開日本之前是以毫不關己的態度去說出想法也好，其實他也是知道的，自己已經離不開這個組合。所以當那幾個人以不同的方式去跟他提出了想要回歸的資訊也好，他也不覺得奇怪甚至是有一種「啊，果然呢！」的感覺，但是他實在不知道怎麼去回應也不敢去一口答應於是只好閉上嘴巴，不過會觀察人的棗巳波卻很早就發現了自己的心思。

『亥清先生，唱我的歌吧。』在棗巳波這麼跟他說時，他實在沒想到這個人在他離開了以後仍然持續的為已經不完整的ŹOOĻ創作歌曲，儘管從閒談間知道對方亦有在替狗丸作曲但那是以一個看不出來是『元ŹOOĻ』成員棗巳波的名義去寫作的，在狗丸以單人樂團在地下偶像中活動的時候因為曲風過於特別有個人特色，狗丸透真的御用作曲家M.N曾經因此原因被大家大肆討論了一番，曾有人猜測過M.N到底是不是棗巳波可最後還是被各種這位從不露面的作曲家否定了一切。

而如今親耳聽到棗巳波承認自己就是M.N，悠覺得要是將這個情報賣出去的話絕對能賺一筆錢。不過，那只是妄想而已，出賣朋友這件事他絕對不會去做，不過當知道了自己還滿喜歡的歌曲是由熟人所創作時，悠不禁覺得命運這條線似乎從未將他跟ŹOOĻ斷開過，雖然在他確實聽到了棗巳波以自己替ŹOOĻ創作的歌時，那種很想唱！的心情確確實實地隨著旋律進入高潮時逐漸地顯現也越來越強烈，只是，他現在沒有這個閑暇可以去想這個問題。又或者，不如說他需要跟一個人好好聊一聊，到底自己心目中的那個決定，是否正確。不是悠自己沒辦法決定，而是他怕有那麼一個萬一選擇錯誤的話會後悔終生。

而偏偏，這個可以對話的人選是那個人呢。換作是以前的自己，絕對不會像現在那麼能相處融洽吧，悠想。其實悠會回到日本暫且休息一個月的，另一原因便是現在出現在電視廣告上正以與長相及本音不相符的低音說話的人。

九条天。

TRIGGER的CENTER，也是當紅演員，在台面上完美無缺有著無數的粉絲，但私下為人性格卻是與外表不符的小惡魔個性，甚至還愛逗弄自己，想到這個人總是對自己惡作劇，悠哼了聲的撇撇嘴。九条天在這個月裡會開個人的巡迴演唱會，其中每個地點都邀請了不同的人當驚喜嘉賓而悠自己則是在到日本前兩個月就收到了來自對方的邀請，希望自己跟七瀨陸可以成為最終場的嘉賓。

要是換作以前的自己，絕對是不會答應的！但是在他們跟TRIGGER的糾結一筆勾消之後，相互往來的機會變多之餘也從而了解到了九条天到底是以什麼決心去當偶像、從而知道了九条天到底是以什麼力量去繼續做偶像，這些種種是以前的自己沒有了解過的。

在所有事件結束以後，雖然自己深知沒有真正的道歉過但是在雙方（或許是三方）的促膝長談後兩人都理解到了對方的過往，悠本以為九条天會要求自己好好地道歉比他年長大概也能稱之為哥的人卻只是說了這麼一句話：「只要你日後能夠享受到舞台，那就是對於我最好的賠禮。」對於那時的悠來說，要去享受舞台這件事難以適應但是對於現在的悠來說，這件事卻已經成為了日常。

「我還以為你不會答應我這事。」當亥清悠出現在彩排時間時，九条天略帶訝異的語氣讓他感到了些許的不滿，「不過能再次見到你站在台上，我很高興。」悠瞼下了眸，「我可沒有就這樣不站在舞台上，你知道的。」只不過性質，變得不一樣罷了。

天輕哼，「我說的可是這裡哦？」TRIGGER的CENTER指向了前方，雖然還沒有人而且是準備中的樣子，但是專門用來舉辦Live的場地他們都很熟悉，即使是悠也好也沒辦法忘記。想當初，站在這裡唱歌時，那種激動的心情悠還記得。

「囉嗦，我現在不就站在這裡了！」就算是在異國的家，他站在舞台上有時候也會看到不一樣的景色，演唱會特有的螢光棒、粉絲們特別的應援方式、在他們前往觀眾席時與之伴隨的尖叫聲.......，這些都讓他閃過一絲驚愕，連台詞都差點說不上。不過這些景像，往往都只是在他排練面對著空的觀眾席的時候，回神過來時總是會對上一面擔憂的劇組成員，值得慶幸的是正式演出沒有任何問題。

我從來就沒有離開過。悠想。

九条天的SOLO Live舉辦得很成功，演唱會結束後每個人都不是帶著意猶未盡的表情離開就是帶著亢奮的心情離場，但是也有少部份人討論著最終場的嘉賓，除了七瀨陸以外還有一個似乎有聽過名字但是已經沒有記憶的嘉賓。

亥清悠這個名字上了Twitter上的趨勢榜首，連帶著ŹOOĻ的其他人一起，這個曾經風靡一時也把娛樂圈內部搞得團亂的團體再度變得有名。在iTunes上的歌曲配信仍在一夜之間倏然直衝榜首，九条天又或者該說，如今幾乎可以稱之為國民團體的TRIGGER就是有這的影響力。

狗丸透真的個人Twitter帳號粉絲也有上漲、御堂虎於的Instagram 帳戶也多了追蹤者，這樣突然的狀況讓兩人摸不著頭緒，順著線索去看才發現原來是亥清悠引起了這個景象。不過，對於悠沒有告訴他們有參加到九条天的演唱會這件事到底有多不滿又是後話了。

雖然間接地影響了不少事情，但是對於悠來說這些都不重要。他站在慶功宴的場地門外，等著九条天與七瀨陸在跟所有人告別完畢，因為之前其餘三人的邀請他不敢貿然答復，想要去跟這二人商討。至於為什麼是這二人？他不覺得四葉環或是和泉一織能給到他有用意見，特別是和泉。絕——對！會被吐槽到死的，雖然真的有可能會給到有用意見但在那之前搞不好就會因為對方的言論而想要揍人，悠砸著嘴想。

看著那對兄弟終於離開，他便將手機放回口袋走近他們。

已是幾近半夜，還有在開的店舖少之又少不過於他們而言想要找到適合談話又不怕消息外洩的地方其實很容易，本來悠想著或許該帶這兩人去田中先生的居酒屋可轉念一想田中先生也算是會比消息告訴另外三人的人於是放棄了這個想法。

「要去拉麵店嗎？我知道有一間可以坐很久的店哦？」七瀨陸提議，「你的胃是有四個嗎？剛剛還吃得不夠哦？」對於在上一攤吃了很多又在續攤下建議去拉麵店的七瀨，悠感到不可思議。「吃不完還有天哥哥可以幫忙嘛！不然也還有悠君！」七瀨陸大言不慚地回話。「不，我才不會像這傢伙一樣讓著你，飽了就不準再去拉麵店。」悠正式地道，絲毫沒有給七瀨一個轉彎餘地。

最終選定的場所是一所二十四小時經營的甜點店，為了迎合要上夜班的女性們以及喜歡吃甜食但白天也許沒空的人們，深知道這些困難點的老闆夫婦決定開始了二十四小時的經營方針，也正因為這個方案而導致有些時候相當受歡迎，這種方針方便到的不只有上面那些人們更是方便到經常工作到半夜才有辦法下班的藝人們，因此這家店在娛樂圈內也相當受歡迎。

甜點店在娛樂圈裡出名了後也加強了私密度高的設施，像是隔音度不錯的包廂讓藝人們可以放心在這裡談話，不過有鑑於他們三個並非在談什麼秘密事宜，所以只去了普通包廂。雖然對於悠來說，這家新興的甜點店沒有『fonte chocolat 』來得要好，但是，在悠的不專業評價下，這家店的甜點水準還是符合本人的味蕾。

「那，就是他們每個人都不約而同地說出了想要邀請你再次組團的意思？」陸環手抱胸，有點裝模作樣地重複著悠剛才告訴他們的內容。「老實說啦，我覺得這件事不管是我還是天哥哥還是其他人，都幫不到你決定耶？」七瀨家的雙胞胎弟弟蹙著眉，「因為啊這件事的答案，一早就已經有在你的內心裡了不是嗎？」

陸的答覆使悠輕怔，「會想找我們聊也只是想知道自己這樣做會不會有人支持吧？」雙胞胎中飾演著天使的那方話裡一針見血地道出了悠所想。「想知道自己的決定到底有沒有人支持、想知道自己到底還有沒有這個臉子可以繼續成為ŹOOĻ，這些都不該問我們哦。」

「前者你已經有答案了，就算說了反駁的話你也會去做吧？而後者，我答不到你，但是呢！」陸狡黠一笑，指向了正在打開的包廂門縫，拉門而進的是因為外面在下大雨而狼狽地進入包廂的三人。他們一邊甩著水積一邊喃喃，陸笑著攤開了手：「他們能答到你哦。」

目瞪口呆的看著突然出現的另外三個大人，悠除了張著嘴訝異也不知道如何應對。「啊啊——有人去了外國就變成了笨蛋呢。」率先說話的，是御堂虎於，他的大手一手揉向了悠的頭頂，「不管是我抑或是巳波、透真，你永遠都是ŹOOĻ的主唱。」

「我甚至可以把另一個主唱位置讓下來，讓你獨樹一幟哦阿悠！」

「那可不行狗丸先生，我的歌的主唱除了你就是亥清先生了，少了任何一個都不行。不要害我的歌成品變差了。」

瞧著三人的一言一語，悠察覺到自己的眼睛似乎有什麼要流下來似的，為了不讓看到糢樣他急忙轉個身。並小小地說了聲，「一群笨蛋。」實在是一群笨蛋，將自己陷入了組合的迥圈出不來的一群笨蛋。九条天輕笑，支持著下頜道：「你還記得我說過什麼吧？現在看來，已經完全還清呢。不管你的選擇如何，我也會到場支持的。」七瀨陸附和著，這讓悠更加不知所措。

都是，一群笨蛋！他想。


End file.
